


Be In Sight

by sagely_sea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambassador Shiro, Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Costume Parties & Masquerades, Galra Keith (Voltron), Lust at First Sight, M/M, Public Sex, accidentally engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: Shiro is the newly appointed ambassador from Earth to Marmora and one of the first events he’s to attend is the annual masque. Unfortunately, nobody warned him that certain foods held aphrodisiacs and the night ended in public debauchery. Feeling out of his depth, overly hot, and still not wishing to offend, Shiro tries to navigate his way through the night. Somehow, he finds himself in the arms of a beautiful Galra who made him hot without any aphrodisiacs needed.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	Be In Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Bottom!Shiro week using my bingo card prompts of Public Sex, Formal Wear, and Masks.

Shiro looked around the large ballroom with awe. He’d spent most of his life as a pilot and soldier and while he’d been to many formal affairs he’d never seen a room quite as impressive as this. The ceiling sparkled like the night sky and despite the vast space there was a warmth to it with numerous private nooks and plenty of places to sit while you indulged in the many refreshments placed around the hall and moving throughout the room on silver trays and carried by impeccably dressed staff in sleek black masks. 

He’d only been the ambassador to Marmora, a branch of the Galra but who had a historically tense relationship with the Daibazaal Galra and who had broken away to colonize their own planet, for about a day. He should have arrived several days ago but inclement weather and bureaucracy had delayed him. His amazing staff had done their best but still not been able to prepare him quite for what he was walking into. 

He knew this masked ball was to celebrate the start of spring and the planting season and maybe something about fertility. He was told there would be plenty of food, dancing, and young galra looking for partners for the night. It had sounded a bit like ancient pagan beliefs, or what he knew of them, to him. 

He would have liked to have asked more questions about what was considered proper and improper at the party but by then they were already at risk of running late. His staff were hurriedly running through what he needed to know while they shoved clothes at him. He was really rather thankful for the clothes and that the ambassadorial office had sent his sizes ahead as he really only had his work uniform and casual clothes. 

His outfit wasn’t nearly as lavish as some others he had already seen but he thought a somewhat sedated approach was best at his first public appearance like this. He had an all black suit on with some sequin and rhinestone embellishment here and there that matched both his sparkling black shoes and his black lion mask that had the nose, eyes and parts of the mane decorated with more sparkling gems. He had felt ridiculous at the time but he had been reassured he would fit in perfectly and thankfully it seemed to be true as the only looks he was getting were that of curiosity and appreciation. 

As it was a masked ball, there were no announcements or receiving lines as guests entered, both of which would have defeated the purpose of a masked ball and even the dias at the end of the hall was empty of the royal family. He had met King Kolivan earlier but his wife and step-son had been absent as they were seeing to other duties. 

Shiro found the politics of Marmora interesting and looked forward to seeing it in action. There was the royal family that had the ultimate power but all of their advisors and officials were elected to their positions and could not be dismissed without cause. It was one of the reasons Shiro had applied to this particular post when he heard it was opening. Another reason was that he was eager to get away from his ex after an awkward breakup. 

If he was lucky, perhaps he would find someone to dance and flirt with tonight and even meet without a mask in the future. Shiro had never made a secret of his interest in alien cultures though he had kept his fascination with alien biology much quieter so he wouldn't offend his now ex-boyfriend. . 

But looking around the hall where there were numerous large muscular purple aliens, Shiro felt nothing but pleased with being single and here. Especially since his primer on the Marmora culture had included that they were very open sexually and had nothing against same sex partners. Seeing the mix of couples on the dance floor, Shiro was glad to see the primer had been right.

Shiro felt himself start to relax as he watched the galra and other aliens here enjoying themselves and saw that it did really seem that tonight wasn’t about rank or station but just celebrating spring and indulging in the minor mystery masks created. Though with all of the unique features and markings galra had, Shiro wondered if the masks weren’t just for show and did nothing to actually hide the person’s identity. But if that was the case, Shiro was happy to play along. After all, it wasn’t like he was much of a mystery as the only human in attendance. 

Deciding it was time to stop observing and worrying, Shiro stepped further into the room and headed to one of the long tables serving drinks to help himself and see who looked open for some small talk or dancing.

-0-0-0-0

Shiro thanked his current dance partner and then reached up to undo his bowtie and a couple of buttons. He was feeling hot and definitely needed a break from dancing. He swiped a cold looking drink from a server as they walked past and then scanned the room for the nearest exit to a balcony. 

He nearly choked on his drink as he spotted those cozy nooks from earlier were now occupied with various couples and groups engaged in heavy kissing if not more. One couple seemed to have misplaced most of their clothes much to enjoyment of the small number of people who were watching them. 

Shiro felt even hotter and quickly looked away. His staff had clearly missed out on a pertinent part of the information he needed for the ball. It was one thing to be told it was a celebration of spring and fertility, another to know that the Galra had public sex. At least it didn’t seem mandatory and many guests were still making small talk or dancing. 

Still feeling shocked but sure some air would help with everything, Shiro made his way to a balcony. After a quick check to make sure it was free of anything too salacious, only a couple quietly chatting and one solo guest who also looked like he was getting some air, Shiro stepped out onto it and took a deep calming breath. 

It wasn’t much cooler out here but it did feel less stuffy and the gentle breeze was certainly nice. He moved over to the railing and leaned against it, sipping his drink as he looked out across what he could see of the landscaped garden and then up at the stars. So different to Earth’s sky but still so beautiful. 

“Are you enjoying the party, Ambassador?” A masculine voice asked from beside him. 

He startled slightly having not realized anyone was so close. Looking at him, Shiro realized that it was the other solo guest using the balcony and that he had seen him in the ballroom earlier. He’d first been intrigued by the man’s mask. It had a black base and it was shaped to give the impression that it was on fire with red highlights and gems all over it. And then Shiro had wondered if he was only half galra with how his skin was such a pale violet and he was shorter and much more lithe than most galra he’d met so far. Perhaps he was part Altean. Either way, Shiro had wanted to dance with him but had never been able to get close to him with one of them always being whisked away by someone else. 

He gave the other man a smile and a friendly nod. “I am. It’s been a bit more exciting than I expected but it’s been a nice evening,” Shiro said diplomatically. Earth parties, at least the ones he’d been to, had never involved quite so much open friskiness. It was a good thing that Stevens hadn’t gotten this job. He was the largest prude Shiro knew and was sure he would have fainted from shock at the sexual liberties going on around him. 

“Only nice? We’re going to have to work harder to change that.” The man leaned on the balcony beside Shiro, shoulder bumping against his arm as he did. 

“Are you sure you’re up to the challenge of changing my mind?” Shiro asked. He’d always enjoyed flirting, even if his friends liked to tell him that he wasn’t always that good at it. 

“Doubting my skills already?” 

“I’m afraid you haven’t given me much to go on and you have me at a disadvantage. You know who I am but I don’t know who you are.” Though with how unlike other Galra this flame-masked man looked, it couldn’t be that hard to figure him out. It was likely he was the only one at the party who didn’t know who he was. 

“Really?” The man seemed surprised that Shiro didn’t know who he was, which just confirmed Shiro’s guess that the mask hid his identity from others as much as Shiro’s did. Which was to say, not at all. “Does it really matter? Part of the fun of the masked ball is letting go of inhibitions and not worrying about consequences.” 

Shiro supposed he had a point but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious. “How about a name?” 

The man bit his lip cutely, clearly pondering what to answer with before he relaxed and smirked. “Why? Wondering what name you need to moan out?” 

Well, that had escalated quickly but Shiro’s blood was heating up and he found himself thinking that he wouldn’t mind moaning this mystery man’s name out. Especially if the hidden part of his face was half as promising as his body and mouth was. “Don’t you want to hear me moaning your name?” Shiro asked. 

“Maybe I just want to hear you moaning. The what isn’t important.” 

He found himself spun around with the masked man boxing him in. He had to look down to meet his eyes but with how easily he’d been moved, he wondered if bigger didn’t necessarily mean stronger between them. 

“Are all people of Marmora this forward?”

“Most are worse. If Ulaz had found you out here, I’m sure you’d already be naked. He’s had his eye on you since you arrived.” 

That was interesting. He’d been introduced to Ulaz along with other high ranking officials but he hadn’t known the man had taken a liking to him. He also hadn’t seen a lithe smaller Galra with a seductive mouth around either. 

“Then maybe I should go find Ulaz. He seems the type to get things done.” 

There was a growl and Shiro swore the man’s eyes glowed from behind his mask before clawed fingers started tugging on his clothes. “Woah, what’s the rush. I’d like this suit to survive.” He gently batted the man’s hands away, sure they hadn’t been clawed a moment ago and shrugged out of his coat himself. 

“I don’t want you thinking you need to go to Ulaz. I can take care of you.” The man took the jacket from Shiro and then looked around the balcony before making a dissatisfied noise and grabbing Shiro’s hand. “But not here. Humans need oil, right?” 

Shiro was being tugged back into the ballroom, just as hot as before though the lighting had dimmed and there were less couples on the dance floor. Clearly the party was entering its second stage and he would have been a lot more absorbed in looking around at what was happening if the man’s words hadn’t finally sunk in. “You don’t?” 

“If stimulated either region will produce a slick substance to make sexual coupling easier. But I’m not sure I can produce enough to make things comfortable for you. I may look smaller than the average galra but in some areas, I’m completely average… or better.” 

Shiro boggled at the information and then he couldn’t help his eyes from tracking from the flame mask to the man’s crotch. Just what was he hiding in there? He knew the galra were compatible with numerous species across the universe, including humans so it couldn’t be that different but the possibilities. He licked his lips and it got another growl from the masked man before he was being tugged through the room again. 

“Where are we going?”

“There’s places set up all over and some have what we need. We just need one that’s not busy. But I’m almost tempted to just kick someone out. But then my mom will hear about it and lecture me about decorum and respecting traditions.” Shiro didn’t have to be able to clearly see the eye roll through the mask to feel it anyway. Though it did open up more questions to how old his partner was that he worried about his mother. But despite his smaller stature he was clearly comfortable with sex and he had to be the age of majority to attend the ball so Shiro decided not to worry about it. Or think about if his mother was around and likely to watch whatever they were going to do. 

And Shiro couldn’t believe he was about to let a mysterious masked alien stranger do these things with him. But his body was thrumming with energy and the sights and sounds around them wasn’t helping. And it’s not like he hadn’t done one night stands before. Yes, they’d been in private, but he was all about experiencing alien cultures and exploring their customs. He would just put this experience down to that and pray that nobody took any footage of it and especially that they didn’t send it to Matt.

“Fuck it. I know there’s some stashed by the thrones,” The man said and then dragged Shiro directly through the center of the ballroom and toward the raised dais that hadn’t been used all evening. 

“W-what? We can’t go up there?” That had to be a breach of like twenty protocols and he was sure it would end up with them arrested by one of the many guards on duty around the hall. 

“Why not? It’s not like it’s being used. A little more public than I’d like. But all those chocolates I ate have made me way too impatient to find somewhere better to take you. And the way you smell right now isn’t helping,” The man said.

He tugged him up the steps to the platform and Shiro braced himself to be tackled to the ground. When nothing happened beyond the man tugging him toward the large chairs, he began to relax slightly. “What do you mean all those choclates?” 

“A lot of the foods have gentle aphrodisiacs in them. Nothing that will make you lose control of yourself,” The man added hastily when he clearly saw and felt Shiro tense up agan, “But they amp up the need, make you antsy or hot, make you care less about where you are, that sort of thing. You can still say no. They don’t go that far. You might need to get off but you could always do that on your own.”

Shiro thought about it for a moment and was thankful his masked partner didn’t rush him. He seemed so earnest when he explained it and as much as Shiro was practically vibrating and ready to rip off his suit he knew if he needed to that he could say no and go back to his room and take care of it himself. He just was this eager because of the man holding his hand. Something about him appealed to Shiro on every level. 

“I believe you. And I drank more glasses of that fruity champagne than I can count,” He admitted. 

“Do you like it? I can have a box of it sent to your office,” The man said. He gently pushed Shiro down onto the smallest of the thrones and tossed Shiro’s jacket across the one beside it before he moved behind it. 

Shiro looked out over the crowd and noticed more than a few masked faces turned their way. “Are you sure we should be up here? That I should be sitting here?” Shiro asked. He turned around on the chair to look to see where the flamed masked man had gone. 

“It’s fine. I wouldn’t take you anywhere you’d get in trouble. At least not in your first week.” A hand suddenly pressed against his chest pushing him back around until he was properly in the throne again. 

“You want to take me more places after this?” Shiro asked. He didn’t know who the man was or if they were compatible outside of the attraction he was feeling right now but the thought of meeting him again appealed to him. 

“If you’d like to.” He fidgeted with the bottle of oil in his hands, looking surprisingly shy. 

“You might need to tell me who you are…” 

“Still haven’t figured it out?” The man asked and then placed a knee between Shiro’s legs on the chair forcing his legs further apart. 

“Should I have? You haven’t given me much to work with.” And Shiro still didn’t know that many people at the palace. 

“You’ll figure it out. And you never did tell me if you liked the wine. Maybe we can drink it together some weekend.” 

“The wine was good…” And drinking it together sounded even better. Shiro moved a hand up to the man’s mask and brushed his fingers along it, appreciating the trust the man showed him and then let his fingers trail lower until it rested on his chest. “You’re not going to burn me, are you?” Shiro was feeling hot from the wine and his desires and he didn’t know if the man in front of him would fuel those flames or douse them. 

“You’re hot enough already,” The man said and then leaned down to kiss him before he could groan at how cheesey that had been. 

Shiro wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He moaned into the kiss when hands boldly moved to his crotch and fondled his erection. He’d been half hard for most of the ball but the second he’d started talking with the fiery man he’d been aching. It was a relief to get attention to where he needed it but it wasn’t enough. “More,” He said between breathtaking kisses. 

He heard a rumbled response against his lips before those hands moved to start stripping him of his pants. He helpfully lifted his hips up so the man could tug them down. 

The kiss broke as the man straightened to finish tugging off his pants and briefs. Shiro lost a shoe as they were pulled off of one leg to hang uselessly off the other but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about how they were likely going to ruin the fancy upholstery on the chair he was on either. If the royal family cared about someone debasing their thrones they would have sent a guard to stop them well before now. 

He looked up into the man’s lightly glowing eyes and saw him staring back with hunger and appreciation as he took him all in. He didn’t know how different their parts were but from that look he knew his alien partner approved. “You can touch if you’d like,” Shiro said hoping that he’d be taken up on his offer. 

“Can I taste?” The voice had gone huskier with arousal and Shiro shivered at it.

“Please.” 

The man ran a finger from base to tip and then leaned down to do the same with his tongue. Shiro gripped the arms of the throne and tried not to embarrass himself by keening loudly or coming instantly. Was his tongue textured?! That one lick had felt better than some full blowjobs he’d had. 

“You’re really sensitive.” It was followed up by a lick across the head.

Shiro made a garbled noise as his hips lifted toward that hot teasing tongue. 

“You taste good. I’m going to want to do this again. But I can’t wait much longer. Do you mind?” The man asked as his fingers drifted lower. They toyed with his balls, more so out of what felt like curiosity than sexual teasing, though it certainly teased him anyway with how worked up he was, before going even lower to his hole. 

“Want it. It won’t take much to get me ready.” He’d never been the type to need long sessions of foreplay and careful prep before he was ready for sex and with how turned on and relaxed the wine had made him he doubted he’d need more than a cursory finger or two to make sure he was slick. 

“Yeah? That eager for me?” The man said, producing the bottle of oil again and pouring some on his fingers. Clearly Shiro wasn’t the only one who was eager. 

“Mmm can hardly wait.” And he really wanted to know what exactly those tailored pants were hiding. Something hefty from what he’d felt and could see through the fabric but he wanted details. 

Slick fingers sliding against his hole distracted him from the fiery man’s pants and after a gentle probing, he felt a finger slide easily into him, his hole fluttering around it slightly. 

“Oh. You really are eager. You just ate me up.” The voice was low and awed and Shiro preened at the praise. 

“Give me more,” He encouraged. 

The finger slid in and out for a moment before pulling all of the way out and returning with a second. It slid in just as easily and after a couple slides where they were almost hitting right where Shiro wanted them they disappeared. 

He hadn’t realized he’d made a disappointed sound until the man kissed his knee and made a soothing noise. “Don’t worry. I have something better for you.” 

The man’s hands went to the front of his pants and Shiro licked his lips in anticipation of finally seeing what was inside.

A loud burst of shouts and laughter not too far away pulled his attention away from the masked man’s pants and Shiro remembered exactly where they were. He felt his cheeks heat and was thankful the mask would hide most of it. His legs started to close but strong hands slid down to his thighs and up to his knees to part them again.

“Attention here, Ambassador. They can barely see you and anyone who looks is just going to be jealous.” The man spoke with such confidence and authority that Shiro felt drawn back to him. The touch also helped to soothe him. 

It was true that nobody would have a good view of him from how they were positioned and even if they knew it was him it wasn’t as if numerous other couples and groups weren’t indulging in the same sort of behaviour. “Jealous of who?” He asked. 

“Either of us… or probably both. I bet I can name some of them, too.” Not that he looked inclined to do so right now. The man’s attention fully on him and not at all on the crowd around them. Whoever his fiery partner was, he was beyond confident in himself. 

It was sexy and after a few more soft caresses Shiro found himself forgetting the others in the room and focusing back on the only thing that mattered, getting laid by the hot and mysterious alien. 

“Back with me?” The man asked leaning down to kiss his jaw up to his ear. 

“Yeah. Let’s give them something to really be jealous about.” 

The answering grin made the last of his hesitation and worries disappear. He had better things to focus on. 

The man’s hands were at his pants again and quickly undoing them. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat as he pulled out a cock that wasn’t completely dissimilar to his own. It was a deeper purple than the rest of the man’s skin, about the same shape as a human cock, bigger than what he would have expected for a human the man’s size and were those ridges? He wanted it in him. 

“Please,” Shiro said. 

“I got you. Don’t worry. I can’t wait any longer either. You look so good like this laid out and oh yes.” The man’s words cut off with a long moan as he finally pressed into Shiro’s body. 

Shiro gave an answering moan. There was a slight burn as his hole stretched around the man’s length but it was the good type. The type that made him wrap his legs around his partner and pull him in further. He didn’t need gentle, he needed to be fucked into this chair. 

“You’re so hot and tight,” The man praised as he sunk all the way into Shiro’s body, the fabric of his pants and shirt pressed against him. It added an extra layer of thrill to know his partner was still fully clothed when he was only in a half-undone shirt. 

“Move. Want to feel you,” Shiro encouraged. 

His mouth was taken in a scorching kiss with just a little bit of teeth tugging on his lip before the man straightened and smirked at him again. “Hold on.” 

It was the only warning he got before the man pulled back and gave a sharp thrust back in. There were definitely ridges on his cock and they rubbed against his prostate perfectly. Shiro let out a loud moan and it only seemed to encourage the man to repeat the move. 

Shiro was holding onto the the arms of the throne and then threw an arm up behind him to help better brace himself as the man’s hips just kept smacking against him faster and harder. Shiro was being taken for one hell of a ride and he was loving it. 

“Close. Don’t stop. You’re so good,” Shiro said between deep throaty moans. 

“Won’t stop. You’re so amazing. It’s so hot fucking you here. Gonna think about this every time I sit here,” The man said between his own breathless grunts. 

Shiro heard the words but didn’t connect them to anything, too distracted by pleasure and his mounting orgasm. He could feel it building all the way from his toes up to his fingers. “Fuck. Yes. Just like that,” Shiro said and as his partner pressed in again, the angle fully hitting his prostate, Shiro came between them. 

His body tensed and air caught in his lungs as he shuddered through his climax. It seemed to go on for ages, his cock releasing more than he could recall it ever doing and finally when it started to end he realized that his partner was pressed fully into him and cursing and moaning as he shuddered his way to his own orgasm. 

God, he was going to be a mess but damn if it didn’t feel fantastic. He wasn’t sure he’d ever had an orgasm that intense and he was hoping his partner would be up for a repeat performance sometime soon so he could find out if it was just the champagne or his partner that was the key to that sort of mind melting pleasure. 

“That was amazing,” Shiro said when he had enough breath to speak. He reached up with an arm that felt heavy and a bit like jelly but still managed to loop it around his partner’s neck and drag him in for a kiss. 

That’s about the time the words they’d exchange during their tryst sank in. This was his partner’s chair? 

He was on a throne. 

On the dais. 

Having sex in a place where nobody had dared go all night and not a single guard had tried to stop them. 

Oh shit.

Shiro pulled away from the kiss and looked at as much of the face behind the flame mask that he could see. He had to suppress a groan. No wonder his partner had seemed amused that he hadn’t figured out who he was. 

“Prince Keith?” Shiro asked. 

“I think we’re a little beyond titles, Takashi,” Keith said. 

And Shiro had to admit he had a point. The prince was still inside of him and he was going to be feeling the consequences of their hard coupling on a chair for days to come. 

“In that case, it’s Shiro. It’s what all my friends call me,” he said. He was amazed he wasn’t panicking more about this but either he was still in shock, his diplomatic training had kicked in, or it was just hard to be embarrassed when you’d just been fucked to the moon and back. 

“What about your lovers?”

“Shiro. But I didn’t dislike it when you called me Takashi.” It had sounded sweet and playful and Shiro wondered if he’d get to hear it like that again. 

“Is it more of a Shiro in public and Takashi in private thing?” 

“Maybe…” Shiro said. His ex-boyfriend had called him Takashi but everyone else he’d dated or hooked up with just used Shiro. 

“Hmmm it might require more experimentation… that is, if you’ll let me.” 

How could someone who seduced him and fucked him on a throne in front of a whole ballroom suddenly look so shy?

Shiro wasn’t sure how much trouble he was going to be in at work for fucking the prince in public but he also knew it would be well worth any reprimand to keep Keith smiling and confident. 

“I was already hoping to meet you again after tonight. That hasn’t changed because I know who you are,” Shiro said. 

Keith’s smile lit up his face and Shiro really wished he could see the rest of it. He’d seen a family photo of the royals but he had foolishly not paid much attention to the prince and it seemed to him the photo had been outdated, too. The prince in that picture had not been nearly as broad or tall. 

“Kit,” A deep voice rumbled from behind Keith. Shiro could just make out a shoulder of the tall galra from his position.

A position he realized was still very compromising even if Keith was blocking the worst of it. Shiro was really thankful for the mask that was now covering up his red face. 

“Yeah?” Keith asked, turning his head enough to look back at the person talking to him. 

“Your mother retired for the night when you decided to make such a public claiming so she has tasked me with delivering a message.” 

Keith groaned a bit at the man’s words. “She’s not angry, is she?” 

“No. Perhaps a bit surprised.”

Keith relaxed at that, clearly surprised was something he could work with. “What’s the message?” 

“She expects you and Ambassador Shirogane to join us for breakfast.”

It was Shiro’s turn to groan as he was pretty sure he knew now just who was talking to them. At least the king seemed more amused than mad but this was not how he saw the start of his tenure on Marmora going. 

“Why do we need to eat breakfast together?” Keith asked, a hand idly moving up and down one of Shiro’s bare thighs in a casual gesture that Shiro suspected was trying to soothe him. 

“Kit, you really do need to pay more attention to your tutors. Taking him on your throne the way you did has sent quite the signal. It’s just a step down from a wedding proposal. A small step.”

“What?! But it was the only place open. And I didn’t want to leave to do this…” 

A large hand landed on Keith’s shoulder and gave a squeeze. “Calm yourself. While there will certainly be expectations on the two of you it’s all things we can discuss and work out tomorrow.” 

“Alright,” Keith said. At least he seemed to take comfort from the king’s words and touch. Shiro was learning a lot about Marmoran culture right now, not least of which is that everyone was really casual around sex, even among family. Though there were clearly boundaries as the king had waited until they were done and seemed to be keeping his eyes high and averted from where Keith and him were still connected. 

“Good. Now why don’t you and the ambassador retire for the evening and you two can go clean up and perhaps talk over a few things before your mother gets to you.” 

“Okay. Thanks for letting me know, Kolivan,” Keith said. 

“Always, kit.”

“Oh, Kolivan. How jealous was everyone watching?” Keith asked, a bit of the scolded child being replaced by the seductive man Shiro had met on the balcony. 

“You certainly made our ancestors proud, Keith.” The hand on his shoulder gave another squeeze and a pat before withdrawing from Shiro’s view again. 

“See you at breakfast,” Keith said. He didn’t seem thrilled about the breakfast date but he did look smug about people being envious of them. Shiro supposed that was part of the culture of the ball. 

“Good night, Keith. Ambassador.”

“Good night, your majesty,” Shiro managed to mutter out even though he had been hoping that he wouldn’t be acknowledged directly. 

“Uh… so that was my step-dad… and it looks like we’re having breakfast together. Is that okay?” Keith asked. 

“Yeah… he uh… seems nice to you,” Shiro said. Not sure what else to say just then about how that whole conversation had gone. “And I could do breakfast.” 

“How about a bath?” 

“I could definitely do with a bath. You made me messy.” 

“I think it was a two person job,” Keith said. His fingers trailed through some of the come now staining his shirt and Shiro had to agree that he had certainly contributed to his need for a bath. 

“Your place or mine?” He didn’t think either of them were ready to see the night end separately. 

“Mine. Don’t worry. It’s super private and soundproof. And it’s closer to where we eat breakfast,” Keith said.

Private and quiet sounded good to Shiro. He planned to ignore the gossip about him for as long as he could. “Sounds perfect” 

“I’m going to pull out now. Ready?” 

Shiro nodded and gave a soft groan as Keith pulled out of his overly sensitive hole. The feeling of emptiness made his hole clench around nothing and he made a face as the first of Keith’s come started to leave his body. It felt good at the time but the mess was going to be awkward as they made their way to the promised bath. 

“How are you? Can you walk?” Keith asked as he massaged Shiro’s legs a little before setting them down and helping Shiro sit up. 

While Shiro’s limbs still felt heavy and maybe a little tender from the stretch, he was sure they’d work. “I’ll be okay,” He reassured with a smile. 

They spent a couple minutes straightening out their clothes the best they could. Keith almost looked respectable if you didn’t look to close but Shiro’s suit was a lost cause. At least he wasn’t the only one leaving the party thoroughly debauched.

As he looked around the room he also noticed it wasn’t quite as lively as before and many of those who were around were either fully occupied with someone else or doing their best to not look like they were looking their way. 

“Hmmm I guess we don’t need these anymore,” Keith said as he reached up to gently take his mask off. “Especially since we already know who each other is.” 

“And that you already accidentally sort of proposed,” Shiro said. The only way he was going to get through the night and breakfast with any sanity left was to have a sense of humour about it. 

He tugged off his own mask, his face feeling suddenly cooler without it on. 

“Wow. you’re even more handsome than on the vid screens,” Keith said. He traced his fingers across Shiro’s scar seeming to find it intriguing and maybe even sexy but certainly not something disgusting or to pity like some people had before. 

“I think you’ve made a mistake, your highness. You’re the handsome one.” 

Keith actually blushed at that and Shiro couldn’t help but grin. He didn’t know what breakfast would bring or the ramifications of this gala would be on his career but right now, he was going to hold onto Keith as tight as he could for as long as he could.

They didn’t really know each other yet but that was easy enough to solve. The chemistry between them was something that couldn’t be faked and Shiro desperately wanted to explore it. 

“I kept picturing what you might look like under the mask and knew you had to look good but my mind didn’t do you justice,” Shiro said. 

“Really? A lot of people think I’m too small for a proper galra and it’s hard to know if they’re flirting because I’m me or because I’m a prince,” Keith said. 

“I didn’t even know who you were until after you gave me the best orgasm of my life. Trust me, you’re handsome and amazing with or without a crown,” Shiro said.

He tugged Keith close and leaned down to kiss him, relieved when Keith kissed back. 

“Thank you. Now, I think I promised you a bath.”

He went to take Shiro’s hand and paused when he remembered they were still holding their masks. He seemed to debate something for a moment before a determined look came over his face and he put his mask on the slightly stained throne. “If we’re already sending signals to the realm, I know which ones I’d like to keep sending. But if you think we shouldn’t… you don’t have to,” Keith said. 

Shiro gathered that if he left his mask with Keith’s on Keith’s throne it would just be doubling down on the basically engaged rumour that would already be circulating through the gossip channels. But looking at Keith and thinking about what they shared, there was no question to what signal he wanted to send. If Keith was willing to explore things with him, then he was completely on board. 

He set his mask carefully beside Keith’s and then took Keith’s hand in his. “Bath and bed,” He said. 

“Bath and bed,” Keith repeated as he led him out of the hall, two guards detaching from the shadows to follow them discreetly. 

It certainly wasn’t how he pictured his first gala as the ambassador to the Marmora going but Shiro also didn’t want it to end any other way. 

end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Bottom!Shiro adventure. And please know I'm very much regretting not having accidentally engaged on my bingo card because it was a trope that I could not resist putting into the story even though it doesn't help me get a bingo. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a like or a comment or visit me over on twitter @sagelysea


End file.
